mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowFrost88
thumb|300px|right|His Most Viewed EAS Videothumb|right|272px|his Most viewed Text to speech video EmergencyRanger88 is a respected TTS video maker responsible for leading VietLOL and he has many 1000+ viewed videos on youtube. Original Beginnings (2008-2009) When EmergencyRanger88 first joined youtube, he had no intentions of uploading videos until he watched some EAS videos made by the former ClayRanger89, (Now Typhoonbenny59). When the First Internet War came about, EmergencyRanger88 wasn't originally going to participate in the war, but he had one of his videos stolen by JG2730, who eventually, thanks to emergencyranger88(also got payback at his for stealing his videos by stealing Jg2730's videos) filing copyright complaints, got suspended. Jaredamtrak7 also stole a video that now has 1,000 views on his original channel. The video stolen was microsoft sam reads funny windows errors (Not to be confused with thunderbirds101's or daxter5150's series) part 2, eventually, he came upon a video called Ronald McGodDamn Donald, Made by the one and only thunderbirds101(check his page out for the history of the youtube channel.) Eventually, his first account, which was restored in march 2009 after the first internet war was over and during the skirmish between Jaredamtrak7(who was firecracker997) and the EAS Group was closed aand he started a new one, but that one too, was closed, but he also had an account started on 11/30/08 known as easalert88revived, he was able to hold on until a now good friend of his, secretagent1994, restored his account for him. That was when he decided to reupload his videos from his easalert88revived account onto this one, except his preview for part 3 of microsoft sam reads funny windows errors. In may of 2009, EmergencyRanger88 uploaded a video that now has 6,000 views, Microsoft sam does the steamloller for 6 minutes, a video that has been surpassed by his birthday special of 2011, and, i'll get to that video in the third section. ok, this was at this moment that he had the potential to make more text to speech videos and he was slowly gaining more subscribers. On december 25th 2009, he got a new windows 7 computer. however, he recieved his first account guideline warning strike when a hate video on acer762 was removed due to terms of use violation( Seriously, he was standing up to a troll who likes to claim he owned people). Recent years (2010-2011 Emergencyranger88 decided to make less videos in 2010, but the most viewed video of 2010 was the eas video requested by tornadoman566 A.K.A Eastest566. On March 16th, 2011, he uploaded his 2011 birthday special, which was also the debut of his EPWS screen. This video was critically acclaimed, but the following is true about the video view. Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the views of this video? Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000! Nappa, WHAT 9000?!?!? yes, the 2011 birthday special has over 9000 views. surpassing the steamloller video for most viewed video of all time on either channel. Category:Members of the USSR Category:Protagonists Category:Members of VietLOL Category:Communists Category:Leaders of nations